plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tour of a Lifetime DLC Pack
This is a DLC Pack thought up by ADVENT-UR-TRON,Based off of Neon Mixtape Tour. This DLC pack will have the following, BeatBox Zombie The BeatBox Zombie is a Consumable *and a zombie that comes on a Tourly Awesome Map!* What it can do is it plays Jams in a radius of 3-5 Feet *in game* and dependent on music it makes zombies faster. Metal makes them speed up to a huge amount but not in a OP way. Punk makes them speed up to a decently fast speed but not like metal. Rap Doesn't Give an effect, its just there for show.Pop Slows downs plants in a radius allowing zombies to attack them with a better advantage but not in a extreme way. Ballad Slows down plants ALOT, But slows down zombies aswell but the same speed as Pop. 8Bit is currently unknown because 8bit doesn't exist in PVZ2 Yet. Neon Mixtape Tour This Map is a Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops Map. What goes here is what you would expect. Its 80s Themed. Theres also a Zomboss Rap Screen here that plays random jams but cannot be stopped. Do you expect me to give a example what the map would look like? Maybe but not now. Celery Stalker It will hide in the pot like there's nothing there. but when a zombie comes close to the pot it starts hitting the zombie with rapid punches like 5 damage per second but the Celery Stalker becomes visible and able to be hit if the zombie moves away from it, it will hide in 5 seconds after that. Phat Beet Simple enough, A Close Ranged Plant. like Bonk Choy, except its in a AoE instead of 1 punch. does about 10 damage. Neon Mixtape Tour *Not to be Confused with Neon Mixtape Tour (Garden/Graveyard Ops)* The Herbal Assault Map! Where the Plants Have to Take back the Tour From the Zombies! The Minigame at the end is to break the Zomboss Screen *rap screen* Which there is 4 speakers all around the area which will affect Zombies and Plants with Jams said earlier. and the plants can stop the speakers temporarily by shooting a button on the back of all 4 speakers *when all 4 are pressed speakers stop for 30 seconds and the zomboss screen freezes in place* Record Star This Star Rolls Back from the 80s! Rockin,Rollin. and Rapping it up all night!...or just throwing records at plants if that counts as music. Shoots Records at Plants Obviously. does some damage... Plus some Overtime damage due to the record shattering 3-10 damage *3-9 depending on range and 10 on definite critical* Punk Engineer This Engineer is Totally Tubular with it's Punk Rockin Shockwaves! His Rhythms will Definitely Blast you back to the 80s! ...If you like being knocked back by the Shockwaves. Punk Engineer also has Punk Playing Client side. Because whynot. The Engineer shoots Shockwaves that deal 15 damage but the catch is, it pushes plants back and the shock wave only goes so far *chemist like but very short range where it goes for a little bit* Metal Brainz This Zombie's Parent's wanted Him to become a Super Hero, But he had dreams. Metal Dreams. No seriously, he has a Metal Fist of Dreams! Metal Brainz Does more Damage than he would do with Normal Punching. Simple as that. The Laser also sends some Metal Beats down the path so this means the laser will do normal damage from super brainz laser damage but the metal beats will randomly do more damage. MC Zom-B Summonable and found in the NMT map for G&GY Ops MC Zom-B Drops his Sick Sick Rhymes When His Jam Is In his Radius This Zombie spins his microphone like a disco zombie but only once...just remember not to get close to him when Rap is playing. *PS Don't tell him but his fancy bling is really just gold-plated zinc he got from his grandma.* Glitter Zombie Summonable and Found in the NMT map for G&GY Ops Glitter Zombie Protects Zombies in a Radius when she's feeling the mood. This Zombie Will Protect Zombies in a 2-5 Feet *in game* radius but the Glitter Zombie will be a open target no matter what. Just remember to Aim For the head and don't near the Protected Zombies! Punk Zombie Summonable and Found in the NMT map for G&GY Ops Punk Zombie Will Kick those plants afar When he's rockin out to his Jam This Zombie will Kick you afar from his Punk Rocking... Stay far away from this guy or else you'll be launched back to your garden... or atleast a far distance.